Inexplicável
by MrsEvansPuckerman
Summary: Os membros do New Directions acabaram de se formar. São despertados sentimentos que Quinn não imaginaria que acontecessem novamente. Ela se vê apaixonada por Puck. Mas não sabe ela que este sentimento é recíproco.  Casal: Quick.  Amizade: Faberry


QUINN PDV.

Acabei de me formar e estamos em uma comemoração. Estão todos animados e um pouco bêbados. Eu estava animada a alguns momentos atrás, até que vi Puck beijando uma garota, que eu não faço ideia de quem seja. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu mas tive vontade de matar aquela menina. Eu e Puck somos apenas amigos, nada mais.

– E ai Quinn? Não vai dançar? – Falou Sam com um sorriso. Eu sabia que ele tinha uma queda por mim, mas senti necessidade de usar isso em meu favor e chamar atenção de Puck, não sei porque mas preciso que ele me perceba e sinta o mesmo ao me ver com outro cara.

– Claro!- E fomos para a pista de dança, onde Puck estava agarrado com aquela garota. Eu e Sam, que se aproximava cada vez mais, começamos a dançar bem animados, até que percebo os olhos de Puck em mim, sim ele estava me notando, aproveitei e beijei Sam, que ficou surpreso com a minha atitude. Era difícil usar Sam desse jeito mas eu precisava que Puck me notasse naquela noite.

– O que foi isso Quinn? Quero dizer foi muito bom, mas eu não imaginava que você fosse...

– Nós temos que aproveitar essa noite não é mesmo? Afinal acabamos de nos formar!- Sam colocou um sorriso no rosto e continuou dançando, até que ele disse que ia buscar alguma bebida. Senti Puck vindo em minha direção.

–Oi.

–Oi

–Você e o Sam estão juntos?

–Não, não estamos

–Mas vocês se beijaram tão apaixonados – Sim ele tinha notado eu e Sam e ainda mais que o beijo havia sido apaixonado, meu coração começou a bater mais forte e chegue a conclusão EU ESTOU APAIXONADA POR NOAH PUCKERMAN - Não que isso me importe mas.. que bom pra vocês não é?

–Claro.-eu falei e ele foi embora, provavelmente foi atrás daquelazinha que estava com ele.

Sam voltou com as bebidas e nos sentamos em umas cadeiras acolchoadas, onde vi Rachel e Finn conversando. Eles eram um casal unido, apesar da Rachel ser egoísta e irritante as vezes os dois se gostavam muito e era invejável o relacionamento deles. Sam começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu me senti totalmente arrepiada, por mais que não fosse Puck , ele era um cara muito bonito e claro que todas sentiam ao mínimo atração por ele. Ele era uma boa pessoa e eu esperava que ele me ajudasse com o Puck, até que por mais que o Sam gostasse de mim ele não me amava. Não eu não podia ficar enrolando desse jeito.

– Sam? Eu preciso te contar algo, que está me incomodando-Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou.- Olha, eu estou afim do Puck, eu não sei explicar mas esse sentimento apareceu, eu não quero te usar, não quero que você fique com raiva de mim ,então é melhor que eu te avise que..

–Quinn, quem sabe eu não te faço esquece-lo pelo menos essa noite? Eu sou seu amigo ok? Se você gosta do Puck eu não vou te forçar a nada, só posso te ajudar a tirar o incomodo de vê-lo com outra? Quem sabe você não gosta?- Eu não imaginava que o Sam fosse deixar ser usado desse jeito, talvez ele tivesse na mesma situação que eu, gostando de alguém que não gosta da gente. –Posso te beijar? Você está linda.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu quero esquecer Puck, ele não é a pessoas certa pra mim. Apenas assenti e senti seus lábios nos meus.

PUCK PDV

Droga! Eu estava com ciúmes da Quinn? Isso não é possível, tinha uma garota linda dançando comigo e não tirava os olhos dela e do Sam, eles estavam se beijando, de novo, isso me incomodava bastante, era como se ela fosse propriedade minha. Porque isso foi despertar em mim? Logo hoje? Onde tem várias gatas na festa e que desejam o Puckssauro! Senti algo no meu ombro e me virei, era o Finn.

– Cara, tenho um convite, amanhã o pessoal estava combinando de viajar pra casa de praia do Burt ,ele deu esses 5 dias lá de presente a mim e ao Kurt, por termos nos formado. – Disse Finn rindo. – Espero que você vá. O Artie, Santana, Brittany, Tina e Mike já confirmaram, só faltava mesmo você, o Sam e a Quinn.

Eu preciso interromper aqueles dois, eles parecem tão animados conversando, se eu estou sentindo todos esses sentimentos é melhor que tente fazer ela parar de me provocar ciúmes.

– Claro que eu vou e deixa que eu aviso a Quinn e ao Sam.

Cheguei perto deles e falei:

– Quinn... Sam... – Eles me olharam, Quinn parecia assustada – Eu vim chamar vocês pra ir amanhã passar alguns dias na casa de praia do Burt, o Finn faz questão que nós estejamos lá.

– Claro que eu vou, você vai Quinnie? – Sam usou Quinnie? Eles estão tão íntimos assim?

–Sim, sim, estarei lá, Puck você poderia me dar uma carona amanhã? É que estou sem carro.-

–Claro Quinn- Respondi – Você pode ir comigo – Dei meu risinho sedutor pra ela e sai.

SAM PDV

Eu não amo a Quinn, é algo que de especial que ela tem que me faz ficar encantado por ela, sim eu gosto da Santana, mas acho que ela é apaixonada pela Brittany. Hoje eu estou me permitindo ser usado pela Quinn, mas acho que ela está gostando, não sabia que ela poderia ter algum tipo de sentimento pelo Puck. Talvez ela me ajudasse a esquecer a Santana.

– Sam? Tá tudo bem? Acho que é melhor você não beber mais. Eu acho que já vou, a Santana está bêbada e hoje todas as meninas vão dormir na casa dela, é melhor eu ajuda-la. -Sim a Santana está bêbada e elas todas vão dormir na casa dela? Deve acontecer alguma comemoração.- Tchau

–Tchau Quinn, até amanhã- Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e ela fez o mesmo em mim. Depois saiu atrás da Santana e elas foram embora.

PUCK PDV

As meninas foram embora e eu fui falar com o Sam.

– Hey Sam, amanhã a gente vai sair de 9 horas da manhã.

– Ook, eu falei com o Finn, eu vou no carro dele.

–Me diz uma coisa, você e a Quinn estão juntos?

– Ainda não, talvez role alguma coisa.

– E você gosta dela? Quero dizer de verdade?

–Olha Puck e eu ela somos bons amigos, mas talvez estejamos carentes e claro que sentimos atração um pelo outro. E você nenhum relacionamento a vista?

– Você sabe que eu não sou muito de relacionamento, mas eu acho que estou afim de uma garota ai... não sei porque, afinal mal me aproximo dela, mas eu a vi com um cara e isso me deixou muito abalado.- Era bom que ele soubesse, Sam é meu amigo, talvez se eu dissesse a ele que tava gostando da Quinn ele se afastasse dela.- Ela não gosta de mim, cara.

–Que pena Puck, mas eu poderia saber quem é essa garota?

– É a Quinn.

– A Quinn? – Ele pareceu surpreso- Eu não imaginava, desculpa Puckerman...- Eu o interrompi.

– Você não sabia, mas se ela gostar de você de verdade? Você não vai se afastar dela por minha causa, mas eu vou saber o que eu estou sentindo e depois eu decido o que faço.- Eu falei e levantei.- Tchau, tenho que ir atrás do Finn, ele decidiu beber hoje e isso não vai dar certo.

–Tchau.


End file.
